Is This Love?
by Nana Yzch-Villa
Summary: Draco Malfoy, apakah kau sudah memasukkan ramuan pada susu coklatku? Hermione Jane Ganger, apa yang kau masukan dalam gelas  butterbeerku?  Love come, love goes. But love never wait. ONESHOT! Dramione. Dedicated For Kanata Mizuhara


_Nana Alrenia-YzCh Villa Ames's Special Present_

_Harry Potter © J. K Rowling_

_Is This Love? © Nana Alrenia-YzCh Villa Ames_

_Main Pairing: Dramione (Draco X Hermione) _

_Warning: OOC, Short, Change POV, Abalness, Gajeness, Sinetroness, Lebayness, OneSHOT, Canon, Plot yang kayaknya kecepetan, Typo_

_Rated: T_

_Word(s): 954_

_ANDA SUDAH DIPERINGATKAN! xD_

_ENJOY!_

_Aku pikir kita tak bisa, takkan pernah bisa bersama. _

_Kau darah murni, dan_

_aku keturunan muggle—kau menyebutnya Mudblood—kau pelahap maut, dan aku mempunyai misi menghabisi tuanmu._

_Kita takkan pernah bersama. Meskipun aku menghabiskan separuh hidupku untuk mengharapkanmu. Takkan memberi pengaruh. Sedikitpun. _

_Ini semua salahmu. Mengapa kau menyetujui ketika kau ditawari posisi ketua murid? Kenapa aku harus selalu satu ruangan denganmu? Tak taukah rasa sakit ini. Tak tahukah kau, beban yang kutanggung ketika aku patroli bersamamu?_

_Ketika kau berdiri disebelahku._

_Ketika aku mengerjakan esay-esay-ku dan kau duduk di sofa di belakangku._

_Ketika kau membangunkan tidurku ketika aku bangun terlalu siang. _

_Ketika kau terbang mencari golden snitch._

_Ketika rambut platina mu terurai._

_Ketika kau menyeringai._

_Ketika bibirmu tersenyum._

_Ketika kau marah._

_Ketika kau bersedih._

_Tak tahukah kau beban hatiku yang mendorongku untuk memelukmu? Mendorongku untuk mengecupmu? Mendorongku untuk menyentuhmu? Mendorongku untuk memilikimu? Menyayangimu? Atau yag terparah. Mencintaimu. _

_Kau tak pernah tahu, kan? _

_Dan bahkan aku, tak pernah tahu mengapa aku mendapat perasaan seperti ini. Perasaan ingin menyayangimu, mengenalmu, atau bahkan lebih parah lagi. _

_Mungkin karena kau selalu mengejekku dengan kata-kata Mudblood-mu itu, itu membuat pikiranku tak bisa beralih. Membuatku membencimu. _

_Tapi hey! Apa yang biasa dikatakan orang lain? Bukankah antara cinta dan benci hanya terpisah oleh seutas benang tipis? _

_Namun percayalah, aku takkan pernah menyesal mendapat perasaan ini. Tidak. Bahkan mimpi pun tak akan. _

_Draco Malfoy, apakah kau sudah memasukkan ramuan pada susu coklatku?_

* * *

_Mungkin kita bisa bersama. Dengan peluang satu banding sejuta. Ketika aku meninggalkan hartaku. Membuang egoku. Meninggalkan semua kolegaku. Mengecewakan ayahku. Membuat tangis ibuku pecah. Menghianati Pangeran Kegelapan. Mencampakkan semua itu. _

_Dan aku, akan bisa bersamamu. Untuk mencintaimu. Seperti yang selalu aku mau, aku damba, dan aku tunggu. Bukankah peluangnya benar-benar sangat tipis?_

_Sadarkah kau, kau selalu tersenyum saat bertatap denganku. Wajahmu selalu memerah, padanganmu seolah mengawang, dan kau akan menjadi lebih pendiam. Apa kau lupa aku selalu memanggilmu apa?_

_Apakah itu artinya kau merasa apa yang kurasa? _

_Apakah itu artinya kau mencintaiku?_

_Tidak, tak mungkin. Mimpi pun kau mungkin tidak. Mencintai bajingan brengsek sepertiku? Kau terlalu tinggi untuk itu. Tahukah kau? Aku selalu mengambil apapun yang aku dapat lakukan untuk bisa berada dekat denganmu? _

_Sadarkah kau, aku tak pernah berada jauh darimu ketika kita berpatroli bersama? _

_Sadarkah kau, aku mematikan jam wekermu agar aku bisa membangunkanmu?_

_Sadarkah kau, aku selalu duduk di belakangmu saat kau menyelesaikan esaymu di ruang rekreasi agar aku bisa memandang rambut coklatmu?_

_Sadarkah kau, aku mempersembahkan semua snitch itu untukmu?_

_Sadarkah kau, aku hanya mengurai rambutku didepanmu? (Semua gadis menyukainya, jadi aku pikir kau juga akan senang melihatnya.)_

_Sadarkah kau, aku merendahkan egoku hanya untuk tersenyum padamu?_

_Sadarkah kau, satu-satunya tempat yang aku mengeluarkan emosiku adalah kau?_

_Ketika kau tersenyum, ketika kau tertawa, bagiku adalah semacam penghantar tidur bermimpi indah. Kau membuatku menjadi peduli, kau membuatku jujur, kau membuatku mendapat perasaan asing ini. _

_Dan hey! Kau membuatku menulis kata-kata melodramatis!_

_Sungguh aku tak mengerti, mengapa aku bisa tertarik padamu. Mungkin saat kau memukulku di kelas 3. Aku memikirkan rasa sakit pada saat itu. Aku membencimu. Lalu aku mencintaimu. Seperti pepatah orang-orang, heh? _

_Tahukah kau, 'Mudblood' itu sudah menjadi panggilan sayang bagiku?_

_Aku jga tak mengerti, mengapa aku bersusah-payah mendapatkan posisi ketua murid? Bukankah dulu aku menyebutnya merepotkan? Apakah itu karena aku mendengar kau menjadi ketua murid putri? Ataukah karena aku ingin berada terus denganmu tanpa ada yang menggangu? _

_Menyesalkah aku telah memiiki perasaan itu terhadapmu? _

_Tentu tidak, karena kau telah mengajariku suatu perasaan yan sangat sulit ditemukan—setidaknya untukku—dan aku akan berharap, aku memilikimu, lagi. Seperti dalam mimpiku._

_Hermione Jane Ganger, apa yang kau masukan dalam gelas butterbeerku?_

* * *

Malam iu gelap. Dingin tak berbintang. Kelam tak berbulan. Ruang rekreasi ketua murid bercahaya redup remang dari perapian. Cukup menghangatkan, namun kosong didalamnya. Api yang berkobar cukup terang untuk menerangi semua yang ada didalamnya. Sofa coklat, perkamen, tinta, pena bulu, buku pinjaman perpusatakaan. Oke lupakan.

(OST- TO MAKE YOU FEEL MY LOVE BY KELLY CLARKSON)

Tepat malam ini, pukul . Draco Malfoy keluar dari kamarnya. Rambutnya basah karena air yang belum kering. Ia tidak tersenyum, namun bibirnya tidak juga datar. Tubuhnya hanya dibungkus jubah tidur hijau bertuliskan huruf M besar.

Kakinya menuntunnya menuju kamar Ketua Murid Perempuan. Ia sudah mengetahui kata sandinya. Tinggal masuk dan menjalankan rencana. Tatapannya masih cocok, tajam, menusuk. Ekspresi permanennya.

Ruangan itu berwarna coklat bata, dengan ornamen merah dimana-mana. Dan diranjang itu, dapatkah kau melihatnya? Sesosok gadis sedang meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalnya. Dipinggirnya terdapat meja dengan jam weker kuning kecil diatasnya. Draco tersenyum tipis.

Jarak mereka semaki sempit sekarang. Perlahan, dimatikannya weker di sampingnya, langsung dengan mencabut baterainya. Lalu tubuhnya merendah, mengecup bibir tipis gadis itu.

Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. _Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lalukan, Draco Malfoy? _Jeritnya dalam hati. Namun ia mengakui ia senang menyentuh bibirnya.

Draco dapat merasakannya, kelopak mata gadis itu perlahan membuka. Membelalak. Sang Malfoy mundur ke belakang, wajahnya merah terbakar. Gadis itu sendiri terlonjak dalam tidurnya. Tidak lagi berwajah sendu seperti orang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Draco, kau.." ia suka, suka sekali ketika ia menyebut namanya.

Gadis berambut coklat itu terduduk dalam ranjangnya. Tangan kanannya meraba bibirnya. Kepalanya mendongak. Ekspresinya sulit dijelaskan, senang, mungkin? Namun tentu saja ekspresi terkejut yang mendominasi .

"Maaf, maafkan aku," gumamnya pelan. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri mereka berdua menyukainya. Sensasinya. Sentuhannya.

Draco berbalik menuju pintu mahoni berukir.

"Draco.. o, jangan, jangan pergi," Draco nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Apakah ia mengigau? Sadarkah ia apa yang dikatakannya?

Otaknya mendapatkan ide gila. Dibalikkannya kembali tubuhnya menghadap sosok gemetar di depannya.

"Hermione, _may I kiss you one more time?" _bisiknyahanya untuk memastikan.

Hermione tersenyum. Senyum manis sapai Draco yakin bahwa ia tidak sedang mengigau atau sejenisnya. "Kenapa kau diam?" Hermione memecah kesunyian dengan suara berbisiknya yang nyaris tidak bisa didengar.

Draco tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang berbeda. Bukan senyum yang dibuat-buat seperti biasanya. Perlahan Draco melangkah. Mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

_Love come, love goes. But love never wait_

_FIN_

Oke, aku sadar aku udah kelamaan hiatus dari sini. Lamaaa banget. ^^ diksinya juga ancur-ancuran banget ^^'a

Maaf, aku kena WB n' ini fanfic Dramione pertaman aku`~ XDD

Kemaren bikin HP tapi main pairnya Harmony.. :DD sampai aku sadar aku suka Dramione, the're so cute~ ^^

So, remember me if you've found any mistake(s), oke? ^^

Daaaann... aku uda mikir trus fanfic yang AKATSUKI PENSI itu bakalan di hiatusin, sorry buat yang nunggu~ :') (emang ada?)

Leave a comment, please?

Klik kotak ijo dibawah! ^^


End file.
